Mamoru
Mamoru is an OC created by ThunderbladeX. He is a character in ThunderbladeX's series Ikari No Buredo. Possible Opponents Saitama (One Punch Man) Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) Mewtwo (Pokemon) Isaac (Golden Sun) Terrax (Marvel) Doctor Doom (Marvel) History As a teen, Mamoru was actually a jolly kid. That was up until Ryuga had tricked him into thinking that his parents will one day abandoned him. Frightened that this might actually be true, Mamoru ran away from home and quickly into the headquarters of the overlord, where he was then locked up in a dark room with nothing but a pendulum throughout his childhood years, only taking breaks to do missions. This somehow helped Mamoru develop an almost unbreakable calm state and removed all of his feelings for. . .well anything, and eventually, he had forgotten how to act like a normal human. Some time after, maniacal scientist Hiroto injected a mysterious fluid into Mamoru's arm, then told him that he could control anything he wills, but it must be ONE type of matter. . .Mamoru then looked at a rock and pointed at it. Under Ryuga's control, he was ruthless in combat, not caring one bit about others and taking them out without a second thought, he even murdered his own parents in one mission. One day, when he was on a mission, he had confronted a teen named Xavier and was defeated by him. After the close fight, Xavier convinced Mamoru that he was fooled by the dark lord. Mamoru was refusing to believe the truth for awhile as he fled, but the more he ran, the more the puzzles started to fit. Once he knew that he was tricked into murdering his parents, he didn't seem emotional about it (Due to the circumstances he was in for 20 years.) but he wandered around the earth, challenging random people to fights to take his inner hatred for Ryuga out on them. Later on in the series he actually helped the heroes to halt Ryuga's universe dominating intent for good. Once Mamoru knew that his parents were avenged, he finally started to feel his emotions coming back to him, but sort of in a negative way. This will be explained in his Personality section. Death Battle Info Age: 20 Height: 5'7 Weight: 155 lbs Personality Under the influence of Ryuga, he didn't care about anything at all and was ALWAYS calm in any situation, his only motivation was to complete his mission, return home, and relax in his dark room. But once he left Ryuga's army, his emotions actually developed slightly, now gaining a passion to fight and DEEP inside him, a vengeful spirit. After Ryuga's death, Mamoru's personality changed even more, now developed a sense of humor and somewhat of a good heart. However, when he fights, he usually insults his foes (He actually does this out of battle too) and ridicules them for their faults. He uses this to enrage his foes into making the wrong mistake and punishes them for doing so. Mamoru still retains his calm and rash nature as well as being unable to cooperate with others properly, as he does not take sarcasm (Even though he does it allot himself) and jokes the right way and will take it literally. For example, when a soldier told Mamoru to kill him, he does so without any question nor thought. One last thing, he is CONSTANTLY bored, and he often complains about this too, but eventually he just sighs and creates random sculptures of buildings Abilities -Super Strength (Large Star Masked, Galaxy Unmasked) -Insane amount of Durability (Large Star+ masked, Universal unmasked) -Super speed (FTL+ masked on foot and on a boulder, MFTL+ unmasked on a boulder) -Geokinesis (Able to control boulders, create fissures, make walls instantly, create durable objects with the smallest of rock particles, etc. These boulders are surrounded by a violet that makes it more durable and stronger) -When Mamoru believe that the opponent is ready for his true power to show, he will increase his power by removing his mask. -The aura surrounding him and his rock creations prevents any non-damaging attack from affecting him. (Freezing time and Mind/Attack reading for example) -He uses geokinesis without moving an inch, making him unpredictable -Can alter his own gravity to walk up steep surfaces, hang upside down, and even render other gravitational pulls useless Feats -Almost sent the Earth into the sun (Unmasked) -Sent a large meteor from the asteroid belt down to Earth in less than four seconds (Masked) -Can keep up with his boulders on foot (Masked) -Fought on par with Pseudo-Rage form Xavier (Unmasked) -Prevented Mujona form Jin from attacking allies by encasing him in stone (Masked) -When Jin and Ryuga fought in the Dark Universe, Mamoru prevented the entire universe from expanding any further by covering it's entirety with asteroids (Unmasked) -Gathered asteroids from three nearby solar systems to help prevent Ryuga's universe from growing (Unmasked) Faults -Overconfident -His aura could be broken by interrupting his calm nature or by an attack directing towards the aura -It is hinted that electricity can stun his aura for a brief second Mary Sue Score 17Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:ThunderbladeX Category:Gravity Manipulators